This project consists of empirical investigations of determinants of children's health with special reference to home environmental variables, medical inputs, and nutrition. Cross-sectional multivariate analyses of Cycle II of the U.S. Health Examination Survey and the Ten State Nutrition Survey have been conducted. Currently, cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses of Cycles II and III of the Health Examination Survey and the Health and Nutrition Examination Survey are in progress.